Princess
by Rowenaaaaaa
Summary: Rose Potter was doll. A pretty doll to be used and manipulated. To be sculpted into the perfect killer. Tom Riddle was going to use her to the best of his ability. Fem!Harry Manipulated!Harry FemHarry/Tom?
1. Proud

She sits and waits.

Her doll was oh so perfect. Its shiny blond hair pulled in to a neat braid. Its dress was pristine perfect. All there is left is to wait.

That is how she found herself sitting and waiting. Why isn't moving? Was a recurring thought in her head. Rose was not very patient as you can imagine.

She must control her dolls. That is a step in raising an army. Tom specifically said she must harness her magic into the doll. She was trying she really was. But she saw no difference. Wasn't it suppose to glow or something? Maybe not. She supposed it might have magic.

She pulled out the leather diary, and a quill.

Tom? She watched in amazement as the word sunk in, only to be replaced by his response.

Yes?

How do I know its working?

Its working.

How do you know?

I could feel the magic coursing through it. You remember what I said right?

Yes Tom.

Good now do it.

Rose hesitated for a moment. Her mum would not be happy to see her with a wand. Especially her wand. But then again she doesn't know she has it. Her mother is dead. Lying on the kitchen tile. Her father barley an inch away.

If Rose was older she might have felt sadness at her parents death. But right now she felt no remorse. After all Tom would take care of her. He would be her support. As soon as they got him a better body he would take her. He would raise her to be a princess. He promised.

The question was would Tom raise her? He must admit the girl intrigues him. But would he raise her? That's debatable for now. She's powerful he'll give her that. Maybe he will raise her. Just maybe.

The spell worked perfectly. Tom was perfectly happy. Except he was in a female doll. He explicitly said a male one. Oh well, he'll do a spell to change the appearance later. For now he needed to make sure everything went to plan.

"Are you ready?" Tom said. His voice was strange to hear to his ears. Rose nodded. Tom never noticed but she had the darkest red hair he had ever seen. It really did match her though. Barely six and she murdered her mother. Tom mused. They'll blame it on suicide, after all the killing curse was preformed on her wand. A suicide it was.

Rose picked Tom up. "You ." Rose said. "You need a name. A female one." If Tom could raise an eyebrow he would.

"Why?" He asked, he wanted to laugh. His amusement must of shown cause Rose stopped a little angrily.

"Cause I can't call you Tom. That"s weird." She had a point. "Kate?"

To tell you the truth Tom never knew why he agreed to be called Kate.

"Alright Kate it is." Her eyes started gleaming. Killing curse green he mused. An interesting shade.

"Get ready." 'Kate " whispered. Immediately Rose's posture changed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried. Tears were starting to spill out her eyes. She ran to the counter and grabbed the two way mirror. "Uncle Albus!" She wailed. Immediately Albus Dumbledore appeared on the mirror.

"What is it my dear girl?" Albus' eyes lost he twinkle almost immediately after seeing her tear struck face.

"Mommy and Daddy won't get up." She sobbed. "They're just laying there." Rose was a master lier Tom found. Strange considering she's six. He'd have to look into that.

It took two minutes for Dumbledore to get there. By then he promptly walked into to see a sobbing Rose clutching her doll Kate.

"What happened Rose?" Rose was sitting on the couch still clutching the doll. Her eyes were red.

She sniffed before saying, "Mummy was talking." She pulled a look of innocence on her face. "Daddy was mad at Mummy. Mummy was mad. They looked so scary I wanted to run." She looked down and clutched her doll more. "Mummy pointed her wand at daddy. She said something, then daddy said something back. He had his wand out. Then they pointed there wands at there self's. There was a lot of green light." She talked the last few sentences softly . Her words jumbled.

Albus put a calm hand on her shoulder. He would have to find a place for the girl. If Sirius was alive she could be with him. But alast he was murdered a few weeks prior. The ministry wouldn't allow Remus to take her. He could give her to Petunia.

"Rose?" He said gently. "Do you know who Petunia Dursley is?"

In Roses opinion she thought aunt Petunia was rather nice. She dressed her up in only the finest. Her old clothing was being washed. Her American girl play set expanded.

A whole wall was just the house for Kate. It had lots of rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and more. Rose could tell Tom was pleased with it. Though he was still upset over the girl thing.

She had a wardrobe of dresses for Kate. Kate lived in luxury.

Aunt Petunia doted on Rose, she always wanted a daughter. She chose to ignore the fact that this was her sisters daughter. She was more or less going to turn into a freak just like her mother. But that time hasn't come yet.

Dudley hated her. He hated how he was no longer being doted on by his mother. He hated how she got more things the he did. He wanted her gone.

Vernon wasn't all to happy with her. She needed to learn to pull her own weight in his mind. But Petunia liked her, and insisted they baby her. As long as Pet is happy he supposed he would get used to the girl.

"Kate?" Rose wispered in the dead of night. "What do I do now?" She waited for a few minutes, when no response came she wispered, "I'm scared."

"Its alright Rose. I have a plan, but need your help."

"Why do you want to go to the forest so badly?" Dudly said annoyed. He did not like walking three blocks just to go to the forest.

Rose gave his a piercing look. "Something important." Was her only answer.

The sun was going down by the time they reached the edge of the forest. "Can you hold my doll?" Rose asked innocently.

Dudley frowned. "Er fine." He grabbed the doll embarrassed. "If anyone comes its going on the floor. Why are you staring at me?"

"Hush Dudley." She wispered. "Dont make a peep. It will be over soon. Very soon if you listen."

"Did it work?" Tom stood stretching. He looked down at his pale hands.

"You dont look like Dudley thats for sure. So where do we go now?" Rose stared at him in wonder.

"For now Rose you go back to your relatives house. You shall make up a dramatic story. I always thought kidnapping and murder made a good story. Play it to your favor Rose. Make sure to add tears. Crying will help significantly." His smile turned cold. "We will keep in touch. Every Saturday you will come here unless I say otherwise. Okay?" Seeing her nod in understanding his smile grew.

"Good Rose. Remember I will give you everything thing you have ever wanted. Everything your parents, your relatives, even Dumbledore, have ever denied you. I will give it to you." He smiled once more before hesitateing. He hugged her, "Make me proud Princess." He wispered into her ear.

(,_,)(._*.)

Rose ran three blocks sobbing. People looked out there windows wondering why. When she made it to the house Petunia and Vernon already knew. Everyone knew. Rose Potter was crying, looking terrified, and for once she was seen with out Kate. Thats how everyone knew it was important.

"Rose? Where's Dudley? Why are you crying?" Vernon said fast walking behind Petunia.

"We went to the forest." Rose whispered. "Dudley was showing me how to climb a tree. T-then a man came. H-He was so tall. He grabbed Dudley. He covered his mouth t-t-then another man came. He tried to grab me. It was dark so instead he grabbed Kate, so I ran." She stuttered out. She broke out into sobs again.

"We'll call the police immediately. Oh my Dudley." Petunia had tears streaming down her face.

After multiple interviews and interrogations they were no way closer to finding Dudley. No one suspected that it might have been the girl herself. No who would think innocint little Rose could be cable of such a thing?

Certainly not Vernon and Petunia. Thanks to the traumatic experience she was put into homeschooling.

She played the part of a traumatized child part better. For the first few weeks she would wake up with 'Nightmares'. Finally she was sent to a childresns psychologist.

"Hello Rose."

Rose was sitting in a very comfortable chair. The only thing that could make it better would be if it spun in her opinion.

"Hello." She wispered shyly.

"Can you tell me about what happened that night?"

So she told him how the men came. How she was scared, how Dudley was taken, and how she heard screaming. Everyday in her sleep.

She went to him three times a week. The nightmares lessened. But they were still prominent. Slowly everything started to fall back into place.

She would meet Tom every week. He said when she got her Hogwarts letter. He would 'Kidnapp" her.

So when it was the day of her getting her letter she was a ball of nerves. "Why are you so excited?" Vernon asked grumpily.

"My letter uncle Vernon." Rose said.

"Oh thats right." Petunia entered the kitchen smiling. "Its right here."

Rose grabbed the letter with a quick thank you. She ran up the stairs grinning. Quickly, making no sound she signaled for Tom.

Tom will be so proud of her.

Thats it for now everyone! Please leave a review.t


	2. New friend

Rose stood in the hallway getting ready. She took a deep breath, and let out the loudest scream she could.

"What is it?" You could hear frantic shuffling from the kitchen.

The rather large face of Vernon Dursley appeared. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He bellowed.

The cold smile that appeared on Tom's face scared Rose for a second. "I'm just going to take her back. After all I already got him. I have yet to get her." They stared each other down. Suddenly Rose felt Tom's hand on her shoulder. She screamed, she felt like she was being pulled into a straw. Right when she felt like she couldn't breath anymore. She felt ground under her.

She breathed heavily. Not considering the fact that she had just been kidnapped.

"Rose." His voice was firm.

"Tom." She said finally looking up.

"Come inside we have much to discuss." He said grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Okay." She breathed out. She felt nervous. She wasn't completely sure why ether.

He opened the door for her, Rose walked in she felt the magic roll on to her. She was quite close to puking on the soft rug.

Tom led her into a large kitchen. "Sit down all get you some tea."

Rose found herself drinking very sweet tea and sitting on a large comfortable couch. "Rose do you know why you are here?" Tom asked slowly. She didn't answer. Tom wasn't expecting her to. "You are here because you could destroy me. You could stop everything I have ever worked for. You don't want that though do you?" She shook her head. "I thought so Rose. I am going to train you, you will be a princess with the means to kill. Okay?"

Rose nodded. "I understand Tom." She answered smoothly. "But you'll be gone sometimes wont you?" She asked innocently.

"I suppose yes." Tom said.

"Well, um, can you get me a friend? Like a real friend. I've never had one." Rose muttered the last part.

"Don't mutter Rose its unbefitting of a lady. But I suppose if you are good I could get you a friend." Tom answered.

That is how Tom found himself walking through Diagon Alley. He looked around. He was looking for a girl, muggleborn, and first year. Easier to manipulate, they could relate to Rose more.

He was going to give up until he saw her. Walking to Flourish and Blotts.

Perfect. He thought. You could tell she was from a muggle family just from her clothes.

Hermione Granger was having the time of her life. She found out she was a witch, she was going to a school for people just like her! Maybe she'll make a friend to!

Hermione walked into the bookstore for the fifth time. She already knew the whole store by heart.

"Excuse me?" Hermione turned to see a boy about six teen with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yes?" She said kindly. He looked so confused it was adorable.

"I'm dyslexic, and I can't read this title for the life of me. Do you mind reading it for me?" He asked.

"Of course!" Hermione took the book from his hand and read, "Hogwarts a history."

He looked disappointed. "Do you know where the rise and fall of the dark arts is by any chance?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Its right this way " She led him to the back of the store. Barley anybody was about.

Hermione looked up at the man opening her mouth. What she was about to say, Tom didn't know, for at that moment she passed out. Tom grabbed her and apparated away.

(*._.*)

Rose looked up from her book to see Tom appear in the living room holding a girl who didn't look awake.

"Tom?" She questioned. "Who is that?" Rose dared not get her hopes up.

"She is your new friend Rose. You will be sharing a room with her." He was cut off by Rose hugging him.

"Thank you!" Rose gushed. "Can you wake her up?" Rose begged, giving him puppy dog eyes that he could not say no to.

Tom did the counter curse on her and left.

Hermione slowly woke up.

"Hello." Rose said softly.

Hermione stared at her for a few moments before saying a tentative hello.

"I'm Rose Elizabeth Potter. And you are?" She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hermione Jean Granger." Hermione shook her hand before something dawned on her. "I was kidnapped!" She screamed.

"Oh that happens." Rose grinned at Hermione sheepishly.

"No Rose. It doesn't. Wait a minute didn't you go missing?" Hermione's eyes widened. "We're going to die." She whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic. Tom is going to take care of us. He took you so I won't be lonely. Though I think it was more because he didn't want me to complain." Hermione stared at Rose.

"That boy, Tom, kidnapped me so you could have a friend?" Seeing Rose's nod she sunk into the couch. "I've never had a friend." Hermione muttered.

"Me neither." Rose said softly. "We could be friends. Watch out for each other. You know?"

"I don't even know you."

"But you could."

"I suppose I can. B-But I want to go home." Hermione was scared, tiered, and alone.

"I know. But Tom will give you whatever you want. We will be something like a princess with the means to kill."

Hermione shook her head. She was taking this well on the outside, but on the inside she was trying to find a way to escape this nightmare. Noting every possible way. She would bring Rose with her she decided.

"So best friends?"

"Best friends."

* * *

"Well? Any news on the breakout?"

"Yes Mi'lord. We are ready to commence."

"Good Goyle."

"On your word Mi'lord."

"Commence with the break out."

* * *

A bit of a peek of whats going on with Tom. I was a little stumped on how Hermione would react. I'm not all to happy with it. I think it could be better. Anyway a bit more of a backstory for Tom and Rose. Some Dumbledore, and of course some Rose and Hermione bonding. Coming the next chapter.

What was the real reason Tom kidnapped Hermione? A shout out to who ever comes the closest or gets it right.

Review!


	3. Rose or Tom?

CHAPTER 3

Albus Dumbledore stood pacing his office.

Kidnapped. The word swirled in his mind.

How could he have let to happen? He thought to himself. The man sounds so familiar. What if it was him? No. He threw the thought to the back of his mind. Impossible.

But maybe. Just maybe it was true.

Albus sighed and sat down. He suddenly looked older. The weight of the world on his shoulders.

¡¿^^%¡^[/÷¿[[^¡°=_:2246

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. Just a dream. Only a dream. She closed her eyes. Ready to fall back asleep; Hermione sat back up. She turned to her right and saw Rose. So maybe it wasn't a dream. She decided.

"Hermione? Why are you awake." The voice startled her.

"Oh Rose. I'm fine just a bad dream." Suddenly Hermione frowned. "Rose, if you don't mind me asking, why did you murder your family?"

It was silent for awhile. Hermione thought that maybe she hadn't heard her.

"I was about six. I had been talking to Tom for years. He taught me to read and write. I think he was inside me sometimes. Anyway Tom was making a plan. The plan was complex. He didn't tell me everything. Just what I needed to know. He didn't explain why exactly,, he just said to kill them."

"And that's it? You just killed them? They're your parents."

"By blood maybe Hermione. But they didn't like me. Mum was getting more mean. She drank more, she screamed more. But daddy just got sadder. He didn't yell. He didn't drink. He still loved her. But I think seeing me hurt him. I'd rather spare then from that fate. Tom agreed. It was best to save them now then let them live there lives like that." Rose said.

Silence fell at her words.

"I'm not sure what to say." Hermione said softly. "You loved them right?"

"More then life. That's why I killed them. To spare them from this cruel world. Not because of Tom. I know they don't love me. But its okay."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me? In this bed. It will make me feel better. You don't have to though ." She added the last bit quickly.

"Of course Hermione." Rose got up from her own bed silently walking to Hermione, and slipping in to the covers.

They slept peacefully together.

-_-_-_-_-_]]~]~[[]~[°[[÷]÷*×*+**¥*÷°*

"Good morning girls. Sleep well?" Tom said. Both Hermione and Rose walked into the kitchen. Hermione with more caution. Rose on the other hand walked in like she had done so many times.

"We slept well thank you Tom." Rose said. She sat down and gestured Hermione to do the some.

"Minnie." Rose called. Suddenly a walking bat like creature appeared.

"Yes mistress?"

"Bring me and Hermione breakfast if you don't mind."

The bat like creature dissapeared.

"What is that?"

"A house elf." Tom answered. "They serve us." Tom said distracted. "The prophet picked up on both the kidnappings. They know your missing now. Rita made sure of it."

 _HOGWARTS STUDENTS KIDNAPPED?_

 _Earlier today Hermione Granger, mughleborn, was kidnapped by a strange man in black. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn about to start Hogwarts. When she walked into Borgin and Burks. Eye witness say that miss granger was seen talking to a man wearing bkack._

 _The thing is the mans description sounded familiar. After all Rose Potter, who had moved to her muggle relatives house when her parents were found dead, was kidnapped by a man who sounds like the one who kidnapped miss Granger._

 _Who is this mysterious man? Are Hogwarts children safe? When will we be able to sleep knowing are children will not be kidnapped by the man in black?_

Rose looked amused while Hermione looked annoyed. "Dumbledore didn't cover it up did he?" Rose said softly.

Tom smirked. Minnie the elf broght two plates to thr table. She bowed amd left with a pop.

They ate breakfast with the occasional glare at Tom courtesy of Hermione.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_?-_-_-_-_-_-,-,-_,-?-_,-,-,-,-,-&-,-,,-,-&-&&!&-&&-&'&

Rose sat on the couch in the living room she was wrapped in a fluffy black blanket. She was staring at the wall blankly.

"Rose you shouldn't brood." The sudden break in the silence startled Rose.

"I wasn't brooding." Sje turned to face him. "I was just thinking ."

"Where's Hermione? You both are praticly joined at the hip. " He smirked sitting next to her. No doubt he was congratulated himself for finding her.

"I sent her too get some rest. She looked like a zombie this morning." She frowned.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. But are you fine? You look like your about to puke." Tom looked at her amused at the face she was making. "I think you should sleep princess. Come on."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-?_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Tom is smothering me." Rose conplained.

Hermione looked up, "He cares about you I suppose."

"Hes no longer a crazy kidnapper?" Rose said.

"No he's an annoying psycho."

"In his defense you did try to escape. You really shouldn't have. If you were bored Tom would have gave you a book." Hermione glared at her.

"Hermione I'm serious. He doesn't like disobedience. Don't do it again." Something in Rose changed. She no longer seemed like a layed back eleven year old. She looked much colder then she had seen her.

Hermione just nodded. As quick as it came it was gone. Hermione decided it was best to obey. She wasn't sure who she feared more. Tom or Rose.

* * *

That is all. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys are awesome!


	4. A new identity

Chapter 4

 **Azkaban Breakout?!**

 **Yesterday night thirty of the most notorious death eaters encluding Belatrix Lestrange, Rodolfus Lestrange, Rabatan Lestrange, and Peter Pettigrew, escaped Azkabab!** **How?** **Nobody knows.** **Much speculation has occured. Though no solid proof has been found.** **Some are saying they had help. Others say that the dementors freed them.** **Either way is scary.** **First the kidnapper in black now** **this? When will are era of terror be over?**

 **Rita Skeeter**

"Azkaban break out? I'm guessing you had something to do with this Tom?" Hermione said coldly.

Tom ignored the coldness in her stare and smiled. "You supposed right. My loyal servants are coming back to me." Tom smile grew into a predatoral smile. "They will be quite pleased to know that I have two available girls for marriage."

Rose chocked on her cereal. "I'm sorry?" She said staring at Tom incredulously.

"You need to be married by seventeen. It's best to get you a suitor soon. Preferably your age." He considered them for a moment. "It will be hard to find you both husbands. Most likely only one of you will marry." He mumbled.

Rose finished her cereal quickly not wanting to hear anymore.

-Two week time skip-

"Tell me." Tom said dangerously, fingering his wand.

"I don't know what your talking about." The man spat out.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Lupin." Tom's wand was pointed at Lupins throat.

"I don't-"

"Cruccio." Tom hissed.

Lupin screamed his throat bloody. He clawed at himself scratching his arms and legs.

Tom released him, smiling to him self as he did so. Lupin laid on the cold dungeon floor panting.

"Now where is he?" Tom said delicately. His smile never left his face. Lupin looked so broken. It was a good idea to get him barely a day after the full moon, and to have Wormtail kidnapp him made it all the more ironic.

"Somewhere in America." Lupin whispered.

Tom's smile turned feral. "You have been much help Lupin, to bad I must end it here. Avada Kadavra!"

* * *

"That is what happens Hermione when you don't listen. He will torture you. I promise he will. So you must obey." Rose's eyes looked cold once more. She was absolutely terrifying. Hermione stood up straight. She needed to get use to it if she was to survive.

She locked eyes with Rose. "I understand." In that moment something changed in Hermione. Her eyes seemed to shatter in to tiny pieces. Yet they still reflected a soul. A dead soul. Her soul was broken beyond repair. Maybe if she was older she wouldn't have broken so easily. But a child's innocence was taken that day. Her will to fight diminished with her ever changing feelings.

"Good. Come on Hermione we have to study. Tom will be quizzing us on are etiquette skills soon. We must be ready."

* * *

Tom sighed Hermione finnaly broke. It would be easier to be bend her will now that she was much more capable. Oh this was great. But he nedded a way of hiding her image. Both their images. He could easily claim to be there father. But that wouldn't work out to well. He looked far to young to be there father. He scowled. Maybe he could be there godfather. Yes that could work.

He would claim them to be sisters. Dye Hermione's hair dark red. Give her muggle contacts. Wizards would never guess that he would use muggle means. The old man would never suspect him to even think of muggle means.

He doesn't even know Tom's true goal in the war. He thinks its the slaughter of muggleborns . But Tom isn't stupid. He knows with out muggleborns half the wizarding population is gone. With out both muggleborns and halfbloods a quarter is gone. It only leaves purebloods. Sooner or later magic will fade from them with out any more fresh blood. Tom refused to be the reason magic faded from the world.

Dumbledore's morales aren't all that nice either. Making everyone believe that the world is split between good and evil. But it isn't. The world is full of grey.

So Tom would take her to a muggle salon in America. While getting her hair dyed he would look around for the stupid dog.

"Girls! Get your coats were going to America I want you ready in ten minutes."

* * *

Rose grinned when she heard Tom shout. He rarely ever left the country, and never had he taken her before. Now she gets to share that experience with Hermione.

America! She practically skipped to her closet. "Hermione its really cold in America right now right? So maybe we should wear trench coats and scarths. Just to be safe." Rose turned to see Hermione looking confused. "What?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure what to wear. You mentioned that Tom only setteled for the best. I-I-I'm not sure how to look my best." Hermione said.

Rose could only stare at her. Slowly she walked to Hermione's closet and grabbed a black trench coat and blood red scarf. "Put the coat on so I could tie your scarf." Hermione shrugged as she grabbed the coat and put it on.

It took ten minutes to get Hermione's hair up. Rose ended up putting it into a knoted bun that took thirty seconds

Rose ran down the stairs in her white trench coat and black scarf. Her hair was put up in a pony tail. "Good you girls are dressed. We're going to Colorado." He grabbed there arms and they apparated away.

* * *

Hermione slipped the moment she landed. Rose stumbled along with her. Tom grabbed them both. "We are dying your hair Hermione. Your name is Elizabeth Aster Potter. You are Rose's twin both your parents died a few weeks ago. I am your godfather fatherr. You have your story remember it. Understood? Good."

Rose hated the salon. It was painfully bright, gossip could be heard from everywhere. Worst of all it was freezing in here. Of all the salons Tom brought them here. _Thanks Tom_. She thought sarcastically. Tom had left the minute he signed them in, something about getting that stupid mut.

Rose watched as the lady doing Hermione's hair took out the bun she put on Hermione.

Rose wondered how Hermione felt about all this. She was forced into it rather then growing up with these morals and had praticly forced a new identity on her. Though Rose did have a part in it to. She was the one who said she wanted a friend.

Rose must admit Hermione had grown on her. She had only known her for a few weeks but there time together had been some of her best memories.

Did she regret having Hermione kidnapped? No not really. She found nothing wrong with this. It happends everywhere. Kids are always being kidnapped. There is nothing anybody could do about it.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has read my story. You guys are the best. I have to say this is loosely based on Lily and the art of being Sisyphus. An amazing fanfiction by Carnivorous muffin. Though there are slight similarities this story will be for the most part original.**


	5. Someone to be seen with

Princess #5

"The history of magic is a delicate subject." Rabastan started. He turned to the two bored girls. "If you were at Hogwarts you would be taught by a ghost." He took a moment to frown at the thought. "You're lucky that I know much more about the history of magic then the ghost. Though in his defense a good deal of the history is about goblin wars. Actually until about fifty-sixty years ago is when the last war ended. Wizards have always thought them inferior. That is true to a point, but there comes a time when we must work with the inferior." Rabastan said.

Lily nodded, paying only slight attention to Hermione.

Hermione was giving her full attention, taking note most of what he said, and storing it away in her mind.

"We will start this to the earliest accounts of magic we could fine."

* * *

Hermione dropped her book on the floor and plopped on her bed. "Don't get me wrong I love school, but this was the most exhausting class I have ever been to." Hed voice came out muffled and distoriared.

"All we did was sit there. His voice was putting me to sleep." Lily went to her closet and put on her closet. "We have etiquette next. We need are best clothing." Lily explained. Hermione groaned but got up anyway.

* * *

Tom had apparated them to a large manor on the country side. "You will be working along side your teachers son. Ms Malfoy shall be treated with respect, you will be on your best behavior. Understood?" The both nodded.

Lily and Hermione found themselfs in a nice room. It looked like the type of room little girls would have tea partys in.

A young boy with blond hair walked in. He glanced at them curiously before sitting next to Lily. They sat in a very akward silence until a women, who must have been the boys mother, walked in. Her blond hair was pinned up in a delicate bun. She surveyed them carefully.

"I am Narccissa Malfoy. You may call me Lady Malfoy. Please introduce your self." Her voice came out softly. Her face remanined emotionless.

Rose stood next. "Rosaline Lily Potter."

Hermione stood. "Elizabeth Aster Potter ."

Draco stood gracefully, "Draco Lucius Malfoy." He smirked before sitting once more.

"Now that introductions are done. I will be your etiquette teacher for the next seven years of your life. We'll start simple, sit up straight. If I can not balance a book on your head somethings wrong." She turned, grabbed three books and put the first on Draco's head. It wobbled for a moment before steadying. She nodded her approval before moving on to Rose. Rose sat up immediately. The same happened with Rose. Last but not least Elizabeth. Elizabeth straightened her head. The book didn't move as it was placed on her head.

"Good, you shall sit here for an hour. If the book falls you will try again. Your hour starts now."

She left the room closing the door softly.

The three children sat in an akward silence. All waiting for the others to say something. Finnaly Rose, never liking silence all to much, spoke up. "Are we expected to sit here for a hour bored?" She drawled.

Draco raised an eyebrow looking highly amused. "I suppose we are." He answered.

"So was that your Mother then?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence they had lapsed into.

"Yes she is." Draco amswered. "So why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" Draco inquired, raising his eyebrow as he did so.

"Well Tom isn't all to fond of the headmaster." Rose answered delicatley. "Far to minipularive in ny oppinion."

"I agree with Rose. All his actions have an outcome that plays to his favor." Hermione said.

"You know I think I like you two. You seem like the sort I could be seen with." Draco smirked at there expressions of mild amusment.

"The best friends that will ever be." Elizabeth said sarcasticly, rolling eyes.

"Good job Elizabeth you've mastered sarcasm." Rose mused.

"Yes its official I could be seen with you."

The rest of the hour went like that. With the occasional joke and lots of sarcasm. Draco Malfoy found both girls interesting. He might have thought them both quite pretty had he been interested in girls.

* * *

 **So thats the end of the chapter. Yes I know its very short but I really didn't know how else to end it. Anyways what do you guys think about a possible relationship between Hermione and Draco? How do you think Rose amd Tom will get together? To tell you the truth I am very ithy about them, so tell me what!**


	6. Curiosity killed the cat

Petunia stared out her window in a trance. She could see Rose and Dudley. Playing catch smiling, laughing. It was so close she could almost touch the memory. Why weren't they here? Why did they take her babys? Why her? Why did she have to endure so much pain?

Petunia sat up and coughed. She was getting worse, she needed to walk get some fresh air. Petunia stood walking out of her room and down the hall. Passing Dudleys old room. She stooped glancing in. They had left it exactly as he left it when he dissapeared. It was a mess, toys littered the room. Books ripped on the floor.

Perunia rushed away not even glancing at Roses room. They were gone. How could she accept such ahorrible fact? Where the police not trying to look for them?

Petunia tried to resent Rose. She tried very hard, but the more she tried the more she saw the scared girl who came running with out Kate. The crying eyes of her long gone sister.

Petunia Dursley was not happy. She was not was not angry. She was terrified.

* * *

Rose sat on the floor shaking. She never got sick. She was the healthy one. Hermione always was sick, not her. She growled. Hermione got her sick. Great. She thought sarcastically.

"Moping princess?" She looked up to see Tom.

"No. I'm shaking. There is a difference Tom." She shrugged standing.

"Watch it Princess. You missed dinner, you need to eat. Can't have you starve now can we?"

"I suppose."

Tom frowned, raising an eyebrow as he did. "You suppose? Come now Rose this cold can't have you that sick?" He pushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Alright Tom, yes I can't starve. Is that what you want to hear?" She snapped. Roose never snapped, especially at Tom.

Tom grabbed her chin and lifted her head torwdes him. "Change your attitude." He whispered. "Or we will have some difficulties." He let her go.

Rose shifted her stance to one of a more defensive person. "I'm sorry Tom. I should not have snapped at you. I'm just annoyed."

"Thats better Princess."

* * *

Hermione walked curiously through the dungeon. As far as she knew it had only been used once. Blood splattered the walls and floor. She shivered thinking of Tom torturing a poor child. She could almost picture it.

But then again nothing is innocent. Not even children, when they learn the horrors of the world there vision is tinted. There innocence slowly fading. Rose must have hers ripped from her, most definitely not gently. Her parents weren't the most caring, though she couldn't really count on what Rose said. She was about seven when she last saw them. Right before she murdered them.

As for Tom, well she wasn't sure about him she knew almost nothing. What could the world have down to make him like this? Had it been so cruel to ruin the child from the start? Or naybe the wizarding world did this. Their prejudice torwdes muggleborns and half bloods. Their own hippocratic ways. Had it edged away what innocence he had left?

And finnaly Hermione her self. Could she still be considered "Innocent" in the world's mind? Compared to Rose and Tom she was an angle. But then again she didn't have much innocence from the start. Being bullied did that to a person. Hermione feared rejection, she wanted the wizarding world to accept her. But they didn't. They hated her for her blood. Its all a mascara in the end, everyone in the gowns and mask. Pretending to be something there not. Draco was right, everyone wore a mask.

Maybe that was it. Maybe the wizarding world broke their innocence. Was magic at the root of all her problems?

Hermioen stopped short. She thought she heard a raspy breath. "Please." She heard from a corner. Hermione turned and alnost screamed.

The man sitting there was in rags, his hair matted and long. He looked as if he had not sleeped in ages.

"Is he taking children now?"

"What?"

He seemed to roll his eyes at her. "You know him. He's not just taking Azkaban Prisoners is he?"

Hermione frowned. She had a funny feeling Rose had asked for a prisoner of her own. It sounded far to close to what she would have done for Hermione to dismiss the thought.

"I'm sorry sir. But I live here now. I suppose he did kidnap me but only so Rose would have a friend." Her lessons were starting to come in handy. Lady Malfoy had said politics and politeness is all you need in life if you knew how to use it.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Really now? Oh where are my manners eh? I'm," he paused for a moment. "I'm padfoot."

"I'm Hermione."

"Its nice to meet you Hermione. How long have you been here?" He inquired, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"A few months. Its nice here I suppose. Though Rose and Tom are crazy. Tom more then Rose. Rose has her moments though." Hermione shrugged as if use to it by now.

"Tom?"

"Your kidnapper."

"Oh."

* * *

While Hermione was talking to the prisoner Rose was sitting at the table with an annoyed expression. She was reluctantly eating, she felt like she would barf it up.

"Take a potion if you feel so bad." Tom said walking past her sipping her tea.

"I've taken six." Rose replied.

"Amune to potions then? Well you'll just have to let it pass. I'll call Narccissa and have her check on you." Tom sat across from her giving her a peircing stare.

"I just want to die." She mumbled.

"Don't say that. You don't know what happens when you die."

"And you do? It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not dying anytime soon."

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. "Your death could happen at anytime, anywhere, and by anybody. It could be painless or painful. But it could happen. It will happen. No matter what. The closest you will get is delaying your death. Even I will die."

Rose gave him an uninterested look. "Yes Tom I know." She put her cup down and sighed. "Where is Hermione?"

Tom frowned looking briefly at the door as if expecting her to walk in. "In the dungeon I believe." He said.

Rose sat up. "Why?" She questioned.

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"No knowledge did, curiosity was just framed for the murder."

"True."

Rose tried to stand but promptly tripped over her self.

"I'll get her if you want Princess. You are in no confition to get her your self."

Rose glared walking torwdes the door. "Fine." He heard her say.

* * *

Tom walked behind Hermione slowly. Why had she decided it was a good idea to talk to the prisoner? He thought annoyed. Everyone was making him annoyed today.

"Hernione." He siad making his presence known.

Hermione jumped turning around. "Oh Tom you scared me."

Tom raised an eyebrow ar her. Rose was really rubbing off on her. They would need to touch up her hair. The red was fading.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was bored "

"So the dungeons was a suitable choice?"

"There was nothing else to do."

"We have a library."

"We do?" With that Hermione ran off in a rush only to come back.

"Where exactly?"

"Three doors to the right, second floor."

"Thank you."

Whatever Narccissa was teaching them it was working. They had a range of good manners now, plus Hermione was warming up to him.

"Now Sirius, why are you talking to her?"


	7. Perfect does not exist

"So you're kidnapping kids no huh?" Sirius smiled wickedly at Tom.

Tom ignored him instead choosing to stare Cooley at him. "Not this time." He muttered turning around, before pausing. "Maybe." He whispered, and started walking again.

"Maybe what? Hey don't ignore me! You're the one who kidnapped me!" Tom turned around a malicious look in his eye. Sirius stopped yelling looking at the man weirdly.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Who?"

"Rose."

Sirius froze staring at Tom. "You have her." He whispered. A new light coming forth. "Where is she you bastard! What did you do to her! I'll kill you if go near her!" Sirius was starting to growl. This monster had his goddaughter. What was left of his best friends!

"You're not in the position to be making threats." Tom raised an eyebrow. "Let's make a deal."

"That's like making a deal with the devil. Either way you'll die."

"So I'm the devil now? Well I guess you don't want to see Rose." Tom started to walk away. Smiling as he did, knowing exactly what would happen.

"Stop." Sirius growled. "Let's make the damn deal."

"You want to see her? She needs company. She has Hermione but they need something else to entertain them."

"So what? You want me to be Padfoot?"

"Exactly."

Rose walked around the large library curiously. "Rose you're sick. You should be sleeping." Hermione nagged.

"I don't feel like sleeping. to read." Rose jumped onto the armchair next to Hermione's. "I don't know any good books though. I never had the chance to read for pleasure."

Hermione froze. "Never? You haven't read Junie B. Jones? The mouse and the cookie? What about the Lord of the rings?" She listed.

"I've read the mouse and the cookie but that's it."

Hermione stared at Rose dubious. Forgetting that Rose was sick she rushed to her grabbed her hand and ran to the closest shelf. Pulling out books and listing off the summary, the author, reviews of the books. Anything she could think of.

"You'll especially love this one! It's by Ann-"

"Hermione."

"Yeah?"

"Don't you want to read books about magic?" Rose grinned heavily looking down farther into the library. Imaging what she could find.

"Well yes."

"Then come on."

"Well I don't know Rose." Hermione shuffled around nervously.

Rose came over to Hermione and gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay. I know you're scared. But guess what nothing's going to happen," How did she know? How did she know about Hermione's fears. How? Hermione found this enigma of a person to be the something to dissect. Figure out and get.

Somehow Hermione would know why Rose always knew. Someday she would find someone who shared her interest in finding more. But today was not the day. She had of course already met him. Hermione just did not know yet. She would know though. Not now, not later, and most definitely not next year. But Hermione would know.

Rose already knew who Hermione would be with. Because Rose was Rose. She knew these things. Rose would never tell a soul as to how. Not even Tom knew this little detail about her. This was her secret not his. Not theirs. Rose knew many things that would or could come into pass. She found this to be a wonderful addition to her life.

Hermione must think that i am crazy. Rose thought to herself one night. She must think that. She must believe me to murder her. She must believe me and Tom to be lunatics. Well she isn't wrong about that. Rose admitted to herself. But they did god hiding it at least. Rose knew perfectly well that she would one day do something that she will regret. She knew all the pain that will come into play. But Rose couldn't find it within herself to care. The future benefited her. She would keep it as it is. She would not meddle. After all bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time.

Rose turned in bed to see Hermione laying peacefully. Unaware of her future. Not knowing the pain she would endure. Rose felt this a curse. To know her sister in everything but bloor would feel such a way. Rose was willing to as such to for her own selfish reasons. That was Roses fatal flaw. Selfishness. She was a selfish person and there was nothing to do about it.

Get in her way and she will squash you. She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She was raised as royalty. She deserved this. She deserved to have this future. It wasn't like Hermione wouldn't be happy. She would be plenty happy. Rose reassured herself. Very happy especially with...No she would not think his name. Anyone could be in her head at anytime. She would keep it a secret for as long as possible. Whatever it takes she promised. She will make this future pass.

The eeriness of her quiet bedroom unnerved Hermione. It reminded her all to much of her time at home and the nightmares she experienced. Waking up and finding no one there to comfort her. Her Father gone on a business trip. Probably having sez with other women and getting drunk. Hermione speculated. Her mother passed out in the room tired from her long day of work.

Hermione had been so naive to think that her family was perfect. They looked the part alright. With her mother's beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like a Russian model. The truth was she was Italian and was the black sheep of the family. She was a bastard born from wedlock. Not that she told Hermione of course. Hermione found this all out on her own.

Her father on the other hand had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was ruggedly handsome. With A chiseled complexion and kind fake eyes. He had a nose job. She had heard her parents talking about it. Yelling screaming. And then screaming again that night. Probably having drunk sex, thinking she was asleep and wouldn't hear a thing. They were wrong of course. Oh very wrong. Hermione did not like thinking about those horrible nights.

Hermione always wanted to run away. She wanted to forget this life and go for a new one. That did not mean she wanted to commit suicide and hope to be reborn. Of course not. She didn't have such thoughts. She was still a child. You must keep that in mind. A child with a heart hardened by the trauma her parents caused her indirectly. Unknowing and ignorant. Or maybe they did know and they just did not care. Both reasons seemed logical.

Yet even with all those thoughts she still wanted to go back. To forget magic and Rose na Tom and this whole experience. This was pain like never before. This is what pain is made of. She never knew what she had until she lost it.


	8. Cursed brat

**Yay I am back. Happy Chistmas everyone, hopefully you got what you wanted.**

* * *

 _"Mommy?" Rose whispered into the silent room. The room stunk of cheap alcohol, bringing tears to her eyes. The stench was over whelming her. How could Mommy stand this? Rose thought duly._

 _"Get out," her Mother growled. "I'm fine just get out of here," Her Mother stood and ushered her out of the room. Her Mother's eyes were blood shot, tear stains evident on her face._

 _The door slamed the moment she was out of the room. Rose stared at the room her mother resided in. She suspected her mother had broke out another bottle. Though young Rose hada idea of what was going on. Her Mommy was sad. Her Daddy gone, probably with uncle Sirius talking the man's ear off. Rose was left with only her mind and her journal._

 _Rose dreamed of the day her parents were happy. Rose wanted the happy family she saw in pictures. The family she saw before she was born. Wedding pictures revealed a much more happy Mommy. Eyes gleaming with happiness. Eye's that were not bloodshot. Her face was not marred with tears._

 _Rose walked slowly through the Potter manor. Rose did this when ever her parents argued. An event that had become far to common in her opinion._

 _Rose lifted her arms and pretend to be flying through the sky. She could see the clouds in her mind. Birds flying around her beckoning her to them. Rose loved the feeling of being in the air. Sometimes, if she was lucky, her Father would take her flying. Most commonly it was uncle Sirius._

 _Rose stumbled and swiftly came out of her day dream._

 _"Watch out Rose!" Rose blinked and looked up. Her Father stood there in all his glory. His hair unkempt, clothes wrinkled. His eyes were also blood shot. He smelt of liquor. He was smiling stupidly._

 _"Hi Daddy," Rose whispered. Her Father annoyed her sometimes. He was so unpredictable. She could predict her mother, guilt her into getting her things. Rose couldn't achieve the same effect with her Father. He didn't work the same. Rose hoped that when she was older she'd be able to guilt him into submission. A vain hope but a hope notheless._

 _Her Father picked her up. Easily picking her small frame from the floor and resting her on his hip. Although she was almost four he still picked her up and acted as if she was still two._

 _"Sweetheart," That was all he said. Her Father stared at her with his big brown eyes. "Why don't you give Mommy some space? Where going to uncle Sirius' house!" He whisper yelled the last sentence._

* * *

 _"Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like had my parents never died," Rose had confessed one night. Her aunt Petunia always listeaned paitiently. But Vernon really unerstood what she ment._

 _His prents both died when he was very little. Vernon understood where Rose was coming from. Rose was taking this very well. She might have witnessed her parents butal murder but that dd not stop her from being the sweet lttle grl she was now._

 _"Its okay Rose." Vernon said softly. "Your parents love you remember that. I know you miss them. But guess what? They're watching over you," Rose's eyes swam with tears._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really,"_

* * *

 _Rose ran through the manor she smiled and laughed. "Uncle Albus!' She screamed running into the main hall. Unce Albus stood from his seat. His long beard nearly swept the carpet._

 _"Rose my dear," He bowed to her, "How has the princess been?"_

 _"Amazing as usual." Rose grinned._

* * *

Silence was murder to the ears. Rose thought. When left to your own devices you think of things you'd ratheer not think off. Unfortunantly silence was something to egt used towhe being a ureblood. Children wee ot to be nosy. Parents had no reason to be. But Rose needed noise. With out noise she ould hear voices calling her name. The devil whispering every single thing he would do to her when she came to him. 'Its just your imaginaton,' Lots of people had told her that.

Tom had not. HE simply said one word.

Cursed.

Cursed child.

Cursed brat.

Cursed mind.

Cursed body.

Death was kind to no one. There was no heavin. No hell. No nothing.

But Death was there. Death will always be has always been there. Tom splitting soul was a stupi attemt at out whitting Death. Death would come for him. eah woul not be kind. 'Tom must be aware of that.'

No he is only aware of one thing. Power. He wants her to be hs perfect soilder. That will happen. If only to please him. Hermione would join. Fearing the solatude. Fearing a world with ot them.

Draco was the wild card. he neded to be cnverte in the best was possible He neede love. He needed to do it for love. In that way he'd be just like his mother.


	9. Contract to a certain Malfoy

"What is it Rose?" Tom asked looking up from his work. He eyed her suspiciously, she seemed far to innocent. Something in her eye told him she was planning something evil.

"I noticed that every dark Lord has had a following." She paused making sure Tom was listening before continuing. "An army you can call it. I know you want me to lead an I need an army. A close following. People I can trust. I was thinking Draco Malfoy could b adopted into this." She scowled. "Thing is he's as Slytherin as can get. So obviously he won't trust me that easily. But he would trust his betrothals judgment correct?" Rose raised an eyebrow at Tom. She was obviously expecting an answer. Not giving one would be considered rude.

"Yes correct." Tom said. "So what you saying is that I should set up a contract between the two of you?" The amusement in his ton was evident. Rose huffed annoyed.

"Obviously. Like I said I'm not trust worthy. Hermione on the other hand." She raised an eyebrow once more. "It makes sense. The contract would bring the Malfoys to you. If they tired going to your older self they could be used as agent's. Do you see? This could benefit us both!"

"Are you really so willing to meddle in your friends affairs?"

Rose nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. You are dismissed."

Tom leaned back in his chair. A contract? He had to admit the thought had flicked in his mind. She did have a point. She needed an inner circle of two. Her most trusted advisor's. It would also bind the Malfoys to him. What a wonderful offer. How could h refuse it?

Tom grinned. She was catching on that much was sure. He would need to make sure this kept up.

Tom stood to grab some parchment and ink.

He wrote,

Dear Lord Malfoy

It has come to my attention that your son has not had a proper contract formed. It just o happens that I have a ward who would be perfect for him. She is pureblood of course and the same age. No need to worry. After all it must be a pleasure if I am offering my ward, Elizabeth Riddle, to your son. I hope that if you except that he will treat her how see should be treated.

From,

Lord Riddle

Tom sent out the letter. He sat back down. Lucius would except. It's not like he had a choice after all. He'll break the news to the girls during dinner. Wouldn't their reaction be priceless.

When Lucius did receive the letter he had almost had a heart attack. Never would h have though the his Lord would offer one of his wards was it? Whatever they are to him never would he have imagined such a thing to happen. He would most definitely say yes. The contact would be signed the minute he came to drop them off at lessons.

He responded,

Dear Lord Riddle,

It would be are pleasure to accept the contract. When you see us next we will sign the final drafts if that it is alight. I shall tell my son the news right away.

From,

Lord Malfoy

"As I'm sure you've been informed Draco you have been betrothed to Ms Elizabeth. I wish to congratulate both of you," Narcissa said smiling.

Hermione smiled awkwardly at her and thanked her. Draco did the same.

"Now do are next lesson we shall be talking about appearances. When out in public you must always stand tall with your chin up. Never break eye contact when addressing someone. You must also always never show your true intentions. People who can read you will not be able to help you. Keep your intentions under a lock and key." She paused making sure they were listening. "That is all that apply to both gender."

She briskly walked toward the door. Ten minute brake to process that." She shut door.

"Wasn't that nice?" Rose said slumping in her seat.

"I didn't know about all of that." Draco grumbled.

"Really?" Hermione inquired.

"I knew the basics and what was expected of me at my age but not all this. I guess once you turn eleven you get training for being a lady and lord." Draco said.

"Interesting." Rose said.

"What do you both think of the contact?" Rose said after a period of silence.

Draco shrugged, "I knew it was in the mist of finding a betrothed but I had no idea who." Draco said. "Though I shouldn't be surprised."

Hermione nodded. "I have reason to suspect my twin for setting this up. Knowing her she needed an inner circle. Where you to lazy to earn his trust Rose?" Hermione said amusing.

"Well yes. Far to hard to earn trust form a pureblood." Rose shrugged as if this was nothing to her. In a way it did. It was just a simpler way to get a new follower.

Draco stared at her. Then he smiled. "Yes that is a wonderful idea everybody wins this way. I'm not the worst person you could end up with Elizabeth."

"I suppose so, but i would have liked being informed of your plans before hand Rose."

"I'm sure you would have," Rose said..

'I hope you all hae refreshed now tme to tal about the differences between the to genders role in are society. First we wll start with female. We will go onto a lecture have you take notes, an show a deminstration. Five minute brake, then we wll move into the males role. Lecture, deminstration. And fnnally we will talk about how we work together." She said lightly.

"Now when females get together for tea. It is the mos dangerous thing fro their husbands. Tea is when you plot . Wheather good or bad no one will know unless they tell. An event that is very rare. Tea is a time for the evil to come from ons heart. Actualy many rules were made because the women wanted cange. Something that men must always lstean to. Women also do a reat deal in politics. They don't only plot with frineds husbans also join. Politics are a big way of are lives. You will see that when you are older. Women arre aloud o fight in the war but in certain dealy ways. HAve you always wondered why we wear dresses? We conceal weapons other then wands. Spare wands, knives, and daggers. The basics, epening on your part you mght have poisons, drugs, guns. Anything that wou make it seem muggle. Of course you could also be far more vocal in your eolvement. Such as going on raides. Whips have become common as of recent when tortreing. Women must also be somewhat flexible. After all we must always be on are toes." She stopped now. She sureyed the three closly, ten in a barly audiable voice. "Learning to step around blood becomes an art." She stopped. "Please take note what you found important." NArcissa handed them parchment an walk to her seat.

The sound of quils scatching across paper inhabited the room.

"Now the boys. They are always in the spotlight..." The lecture went on talking about weapon choices, style reasons, and ways of torure. She also talked about th uities of eing a lord. Mentionng several times not to abuse the power. Ever.

Hermione often thought back to these moments years later. She regretted how she took these moments for granted. When everything wasnt so confusing. When she wasnt married, compared to hr older self Rose was as innocint as a baby.

But that would be in a few years. Very close yet very far. What could have possibly happened to young Rose Riddle? Hwo did she become Lady Riddle? When did she marry Tom? Where was Hermione? Draco? Anybody?


	10. Discover

Snape stared down the old man down. He sat in the comfortable chair, the floral print swirled around moving from one place to another. Never staying in the same place always moving along to the next place. Severus wondered how it was charmed and how difficult it must have been. The door opened and in came Minerva.

"Severus," she greeted.

"Minerva,"

Albus stood from his sea. "Now that everyone has arrived. I have an announcement to make. As many of you know Voldemort," almost everyone flinched at the cursed name, "has returned. But he is not as he use to be. He no longer resembles that of a snake. He now resembles his former form of his younger self. How do I know? A house elf. Now don't go looking at me like I've lost all sense. House elfs are very good sources. Voldemort has been to the Malfoy's house he has two children. Two little girls with red hair and green eyes. One I believe is Rose Potter." He paused letting everyone think over this knowledge.

"Albus I assume you have looked into such things correct?" Severus said coldly.

Albus nodded ignoring the tone being used. "Of course. I looked into her kidnapping first. The description Petunia, Rose's aunt, gave matched that of Tom Riddle. I proceed to show her a picture of Tom. It was exact." A hush fell around the room.

"May we see the picture?" Pomona said.

Albus nodded standing and walking towards a large book shelf filled with millions of dusty books. He pulled one out of the shelf with care. He walked over and opened to a page. On the page was a large picture of a seven-teen year old. He had black hair and piercing eyes.

"Albus I've seen him.' Said the quiet voice of Sybil. " Before school started. He was in Flourish and Blotts talking with a little girl with bushy hair." Looked on in horror.

Albus nodded as of this made total sense. "That must have been Hermione Granger. She could have been the second girl. I hate to think of what Tom has done to those girls." He frowned. "We of course must take action. First we must inform the public..."

* * *

Hermione frowned as she read the paper. How could they have found out so quickly? It's been six months since her kidnapping. She found it so horrible how she easily got used to Tom and Rose. How she started to look up to Tom as an older brother. How she looked up to Rose as a sister. How far has she come. She use to only think of escape now she thinks about her engagement and her studies.

Why did she long for nothing of her past life? Why had she easily adopted the persona of Elizabeth. Hermione had slowly changed certain aspects of her herself to match that of Elizabeth. She now walked with a certain stride. A certain confidence that had not been there.

Hermione still had her studious attitude but it was much more toned down. How had her life changed.

* * *

"Lucius I believe it is time we make are move,"

* * *

"Tom?" Tom stared at the red heads, "Let us learn the dark arts!"

Tom glared at the girls. "No,"

"But-"

"Please-"

"Tom you need to-"

"Oh come on!"

"Why do you want to learn?" He inquired softly. "As far as I know you two have never shown much interest."

"Well...We'll be helping in the war when we're older. So of course we need to learn to fight." Hermione said.

"Dark arts is not fighting."

"Yes I agree. But we must use any means to achieve are goal. Plus what we're already learning isn't enough." Rose cut in. "Lucius is a wonderful teacher but we want to learn the dark arts."

"Submerging your self in the dark arts it could ruin you. Your soul tainted. It corrupts a person!"

"But I had to use the dark arts to kill them!"

"One time thing Rose!"

"Okay how about learning more defence. More tricks so we're not just using what everyone else knows. Like muggle means." Hermione inwardly smiled. Plan was almost complete.

He paused thinking about it. "Muggle means? Well that could work. Guns and knives. A new type of magic to purebloods." He grinned. "The war can turn in are favor that way. It's perfect."

Bingo.

"We'll see about you two learning about this."

* * *

"Mission aaccomplished," Rose said grinning.

"I almost thought we wouldn't be able to do it." Hermione admitted. "I felt kind of loss. Thanks to you cutting in when you did I never would have been able to get it in."

"Well you came up with the plan. Now we will have a better defence. No way Tom would have agreed to that before hand."

"True."

"So Hermione."

"Hm?"

"I see you like Draco."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You guys seem to be getting close." The tone in her voice suggested light teasing.

"Oh my god Rose."

"What? It's just a statement."

"Do you like him?"

"Rose we're elevin."

"Yes but people get crushes to."

"Oh Rose,"

"They stepped into the room and froze.

Inside were three men in robes that ment they were wizarding police. They had their backs turned. The two girls looked at each other and left the room fast.

"Tom!" Rose whisper yelled.

Tom looked up. "Police. Room. Now."

"Stay in here."

The girls kept still. The could here a few duds an a couple of mangled screams. Then finally Tom came in. "We've been compromised." He grabbed both girls arm and apparates them away.

* * *

"What happened?" Albus said standing.

"They got away," Arther said grimly. "but we found much. Lots of evidence to be used to find them. Currently the house is being searched,"

Albus sighed. "These are troubled times we are living in," Albus turned to Arthur. "If we don't find them soon they'll have my head. The Prophet is practically preaching taking matters into they're own hands."

"I don't see why," Arthur said annoyed.

"Because this is the biggest story the have had in years. Two kidnappings and the return of the dark Lord? They will use the hole thing to they're advantage their is nothing to do."

* * *

"A dog was found at the scene Albus," Moody said walking torwdes Arthur and Albus.

"A dog?"

"Yeah a large black dog."

"Hmmm."


	11. Only friend

"A dress." Rose said staring with distaste at the dreadful piece of cloth.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Yes it is a dress. What a distinct observation." Draco smirked turning away from the scene at hand in favor to look at the very intersting winow. "Anyway it'll help you get use to the feeling of one during a dance. They can be horrily disomferting, especially when worn for the fist time at a ball." Narcissa said with a pained face.

"Speaking from experience?" Rose said snarkily. She fixed Draco with a hard glare not turning away as Narcissa replied.

"Most definetly. They are not fun to wear." She made a face at the memory that must have accompanied her words.

"Just put it on!" Draco rolled his eyes at them and walked out the room to put his own dress robes on.

Rose scowled at Elizabeth, or Hermione as she was sometimes reffered to as, who had already put on her dress with no conplaint.

Wordlessly Rose tugged on the dress and wrinkled her nose at the way it felt.

Draco came in looking around with out a care in the world. Rose wanted to curse the look off of his face so badly.

"Its time for etiquette lessons." Oh wonderful.

* * *

By the time Tom picked the up they were sore and sweaty. He didn't comment on it. Just ordered them to take a shower while he had an elf fix dinner. He also mentioned having a surprise.

The last part had caught Rose's attention and made her hurry through her shower. Hermione felt a sense of dread as she showered and got dressed. A surprise was not something she wanted.

Rose waited inside their room. She looked bored as she sat on the bed. Hermione observed the way she figited in her gown and robe. She had a nervous movement with her hands. And she wouldn't stop tapping her foot. Hermione looked at her worried. What had happened to her friend? She looked so joyous and happy but now she looked sad and bored.

Rose noticed Hermione and immediately smiled. Her smile, Hermione noticed, was bright. It shone the room and gave out a distinctive gleam. Hermione wondered if that's how she felt or if she was faking it for her.

"Don't just stand there. Lets go." Even her voice was bright and shiny. It was soft and velvety. Hermione wondered what was wrong with her and whether or not to ask about it.

"Comimg." Compared to Rose's voice hers was scratchyand rough. How did she get the same velvety tone that Rose had? Maybe she would ask one day.

Rose smiled that same bright smile and skipped out the room. Hermione followed, having no other choice but to follow.

She realised that Rose was her Mistress. She woud always listen and follow. She would question her choices but not voice it. She was a slave to her. Hermione wondered if she should care about this or if she should act on it. With a sick feeling she realised that she would not act on it. Was she cursed to feel this way? Was this her own free will? Is she being manipulated by the one person she called her friend? Hermione didn't know what to do.

She smiled as Rose happily talked to her through dinner. She laughed at the jokes she made and even made a few her own. Hermione wanted to leave to run to be free. But she knew she would not. For Rose didn't. Hermione didn't want to leave her only friend.

She felt as if someone had slapped her. She understood now. The reason she followed Rose and never questioned. Rose was her only friend. She wouldn't want to lose her only friend. This terrified her knowing all this. The reason she acted like her slave. Rose probably didn't even realise it. Hermione did. Rose was her only friend so there for she would do anything to keep that only friend.


End file.
